


Temple Talk: A Worldbuild

by madders10



Series: The Temple of Many Gods Universe (Original and Fan Works) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, I spent two years of my life making this worldbuild and I'm still going, I suppose, Nonfiction, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Who needs chill anyway, Worldbuilding, no narrative, only worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madders10/pseuds/madders10
Summary: A collection of writings detailing a worldbuild I've been developing and writing in for a while now. Fairly self-indulgent, but a fun ride for some I hope.
Series: The Temple of Many Gods Universe (Original and Fan Works) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724191





	1. Deities

As you may or may not have figured out from the title of the worldbuild (Temple of Many Gods), this religion has a lot of them. Colloquially, it's usually known as the Temple of 100 Gods. Don't call it that to any of the actual priests, though (priests here being a translation of the gender-neutral word used in the Temple's nearly dead language). It's irritating. There are 129 of them, and frankly it's debatable whether or not they are traditional gods at all, as they are not all-powerful or omnipotent, being more akin to patrons or cosmic-beings-who-occasionally-deign-to-interact-with-humans.

Further expanding on that, the gods the Temple worships are extremely powerful beings, but are not believed to be supreme. They are mighty and wise and probably not the strongest thing in existence. But so long as the priests live without breaking any Temple rules, they are granted power by their chosen deity (chosen at age 20) and even an elongated lifespan, although they might also be subject to the less-than-benevolent whims of their deity.

None of the gods have names, or really even defined physical appearances. However, due to their hands-on approach when dealing with mortals, they have several avatars. The most common avatars are given titles (e.g. the Gatekeeper), and those titles are often applied to the gods themselves.

The creation of the gods goes like this:

The beginning of time housed many beings. Most of them were formless and thoughtless and out of the realm of mortals. They had existed for who knows how long before, and who knows how long they will remain. Out of this chaos, two beings were growing restless. The first, the Mother/Daughter of All, proposed to the other, the Father/Son of all, that they should involve themselves in the species that most amuses them.

Many years of observation followed, and the sentient races of the land (the land being the quasi-fantasy realm the first temple was founded in in this case) were observed. Over the years many, many other higher beings made themselves known, and claimed a people for their own, all except the two that started all of this. After a while the two finally made a decision, although it may have just been the last option: No beings had claimed the human race, a struggling species with no innate magical or physical ability.

Now that wouldn't do at all; the humans must be helped somehow. And so it was decided between the two of them that they would spawn a set of humans each. These humans would then be born to the world below. When they died, they would be reborn by their supreme parent as a similar being. For example, the Mother of All conceived and birthed the one that would become the High Empress, independent of the Father of All, who did similar. This was the second generation of gods, which was then followed by their offspring, and so on.


	2. A List of Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A complete list of Deities worshiped by the Temple.

The format for this list will be _Avatar Title/Gender (NOT FIRMLY SET. ONLY THE MOST COMMON FORM. At times this will be represented by a ?, which indicates either a shifting common form, a genderless form, or other such occurrences)/Domain **(Spouse, if any. Note that marriage in the Temple is considerably different than normal, not at all an indication of relationships,**_ _ **and needs to be explained. Maybe I'll do that next. We'll see.)**_

Man that felt confusing. I'll make it worse by saying some of these gods are dual entities. Like they are worshiped as a duo and never separately.

Anyway, onto the list I suppose.

  1. Sky-King/M/Air and Wind **(Far-Shooter)**
  2. She Who Blossoms/F/Flowers **(Provider)**
  3. The Gatekeeper/F/Doors and Portals
  4. The Maiden of Silk/F/Dance
  5. Music-Maker/F/Music
  6. The Weaver/F/Handicraft
  7. The Man of Metal/M/Mechanics/Technology
  8. The Flame's Bride/F/Fire **(Fire. Just, actually married to the domain of fire)**
  9. The High Empress/F/Royalty
  10. Sun-Mother/F/Sun
  11. The Infiltrator/F/Spies **(Great General)**
  12. The Wooden Maid/F/Forests and Plants
  13. Daughter of Roses/F/Travel and Wandering
  14. Mother -or- Daughter of All/F/Life
  15. The Fae Queen/F/Fairies/Creatures born with magic in their being **(Luck-Bringer)**
  16. The Story-Teller/F/Stories and History
  17. The Socialite/F/Social Interaction and Politics **(The Knight of All-Speech)**
  18. Mother of the Deep/F/Oceans
  19. The Ship Maiden/F/Sailors
  20. The Good Potion-Maker/F/Alchemy and Potions **(The Enchanted Matron)**
  21. Star-Catcher/M/Stars and Cosmos
  22. The Lady of War/F/Combat and Bloodlust
  23. The Medicine Maker/?/Health and Healing **(The High Midwife)**
  24. Queen of the Dead/F/Death **(The Concept of Death)**
  25. Jewelry-Maker/F/Riches and Aging
  26. The Lovers/?/?/Love ( **Married to each other** , constantly shifting appearances)
  27. The Inquisitor/F/Fervor and Zealotry
  28. Great General/M/Tactics and Strategy **(The Infiltrator)**
  29. The Beloved One/?/Sex and Fertility (Shifts appearance to match whatever the person being met with desires most)
  30. The Thief Matron/F/Thieves and Acrobats
  31. Peacemaker/F/Peace and Treaties and Martyrs and Mercy
  32. The Enchanted Matron/F/Magic learned through effort **(The Good Potion-Maker)**
  33. Luck-Bringer/F/Luck and Gambling **(The Fae Queen)**
  34. Frost-Giver/F/Cold **(Rain-Woman)**
  35. Dream-Sower/F/Dreams and Sleep
  36. The Thespian/M/Theater
  37. Twin Sisters of the River and Lake/F/F/Smaller bodies of water
  38. The Knight of All-Speech/M/Communication **(The Socialite)**
  39. Earth Mother/F/Earth and Ground **(Cave King)**
  40. The Mayhem Woman/F/Chaos
  41. Law-Keeper/?/Law and Justice
  42. The Avenger/F/Avengers and Revenge and Karma
  43. Portrait Crafter/F/Art
  44. Plague Mother/F/Sickness
  45. The Winged One/F/Birds
  46. Daughter of Daisies/F/Games
  47. Moon-Mother/F/Moon
  48. The Mealmaker/F/Food and Alcohol
  49. Griever/F/Pain
  50. Season-Maker/F/Seasons
  51. Lady of Roses/F/Exploration
  52. Hearth Maiden/F/Domestic Work
  53. The Wise One/F/Knowledge
  54. Mother of Monsters/F/Monsters
  55. Provider/F/Trapping and Hunting **(She Who Blossoms)**
  56. Insect-Sister/F/Insects **(Shadow-Bringer)**
  57. Sower of Discord/F/Revolution and Social Upheaval
  58. Dimension Dweller/F/Dimensions **(Lady of Binding)**
  59. Creature-Sister/F/Animals
  60. Destiny-Writer/F/Fate and Destiny **(Foreseer)**
  61. Friend to All/F/Friendship
  62. Dew-Bringer/?/Dew
  63. Beautiful Being/?/Fashion and Makeup and Beauty (Shifts to whatever the person finds most attractive)
  64. The Carrier/F/Deliveries and Vehicles
  65. Swamp Brother/M/Swamps
  66. Riddle Maker/F/Riddles and Puzzles
  67. Deal-Binder/?/Contracts
  68. Dawn-Breaker/?/Dawn
  69. The Tale-Keeper/M/Heroes and Legends
  70. Sorrowful One/F/Sorrow and Despair
  71. Twin Brothers of Coin/M/M/Money
  72. The Normal Man/M/The mundane
  73. The Scribe/M/Poetry
  74. The Carpenter/F/Carpentry and Building
  75. Guardian of the Damned/M/Jails and Prisons **(Lady of the Jug)**
  76. Pained Maiden/F/Rage
  77. The Trickster/M/Pranks
  78. Lightning Woman/F/Lightning
  79. The Unbreakable One/F/Determination
  80. Revelry Bringer/F/Merriment and Festivals
  81. Secret-Keeper/?/Secrets
  82. Man of the Mind/M/Mental Health and Mind
  83. Madness Bringer/F/Psychosis
  84. The Infernal Empress/F/Infernal Beings
  85. The Eternal Mother/F/Pregnancy
  86. Great Teacher/M/Teachers and Mentors **(Son of Roses)**
  87. Lady of the Jug/F/Pottery and Sculpture **(Guardian of the Damned)**
  88. The Divine Empress/F/Divine Beings
  89. The Traveling Peddler/F/Merchants
  90. He Who Runs/M/Speed
  91. The High Midwife/F/Birth **(The Medicine Maker)**
  92. The Lonesome Child/M/Loneliness
  93. She of Hope/F/Hope and Optimism
  94. Queen of the High Mountain/F/Mountains
  95. Great Free Spirit/F/Freedom
  96. Time Maker/F/Time
  97. Foreseer/M/Common Sense and Foresight **(Destiny-Writer)**
  98. The Alluring One/M/Intrigue **(Discoverer)**
  99. Rain-Woman/F/Rain **(Frost-Giver)**
  100. Destroyer/M/Strength **(The Blacksmith)**
  101. Discoverer/?/Curiosity **(The Alluring One)**
  102. She Who Rests/F/Satisfaction
  103. The Neon Girl/F/Neon and Radiation
  104. The Caregiver/M/Child-rearing
  105. Lady of Binding/F/Magnets **(Dimension Dweller)**
  106. The Blacksmith/F/Forging and Metalwork **(Destroyer)**
  107. Twin Spirits/M/F/Loyalty
  108. Cave King/M/Underground and Caves **(Earth Mother)**
  109. Well-Watcher/F/Useful Water and Plumbing
  110. Fish-Sister/F/Sea Creatures
  111. Far-Shooter/F/Ranged Weapons **(Sky-King)**
  112. Father -or- Son of All/M/Rebirth
  113. Informant/F/News and Journalism and Messages
  114. Eruption Spirit/M/Volcanoes **(Smoke-Lord)**
  115. She Who Mediates/F/Mediation
  116. Shadow-Bringer/M/Shadows and Darkness **(Insect-Sister)**
  117. Nation Builder/F/Culture
  118. Labyrinth Builder/M/Mazes
  119. Woman of Clouds/F/Clouds
  120. Gem-Grower/M/Gemstones and Ore
  121. Sustenance Giver/F/Farming
  122. The Racer/M/Competition and Sports
  123. Rainbow-Maker/F/Rainbows
  124. Smoke-Lord/M/Smoke (Eruption Spirit)
  125. Son of Roses/M/Mapmakers and Maps **(Great Teachers)**
  126. The Quiet Girl/F/Silence
  127. The Fear Monger/F/Fear
  128. Dusk Bringer/?/Dusk
  129. The Patient Woman/F/Waiting




	3. The Temples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About the mortals' temples.

Hey so what are these temples anyway? There are three of them (There were four, but Temple Soder was destroyed).

**Mordi**

Temple Mordi is the Original Temple, and located in the Home Dimension in which the religion began. More about the Home Dimension in a later chapter. This temple is the most traditional of the bunch, adhering more strictly to the rules to live by, and has the largest number of priests. They also tend to speak the Original Language more than other Temples. It is also one of the more spread out Temples, with practitioners settling down to live their lives in other places outside the Temple's dimension.

**Votul**

Temple Votul is the second largest temple. It was a wandering temple for the longest time, with no real location. Recently though, it has found a nice location in a High Fantasy style dimension. They are less strict with their rules than Mordi, but not as liberal as Artu. They are also know for their hands on approach to helping others, rather than waiting for the people to come to the Temple for help.

** Artu **

Temple Artu is the smallest Temple. It is located in modern day Earth, and as such, is the most liberal of the bunch. This is partially due to necessity in order to blend into the rest of the human population, and also part common sense. It is an accepted religion in most countries, and has quite the internet presence. There aren't very many priests comparatively (50 adult priests currently), so its less known than most religions, and so is often overlooked when they don't make themselves known. They have a Facebook Group, though, as well as a webpage, and a YouTube channel (which is mostly unused). Also, many of the younger generations make memes out of their culture and religion. That bit's not super important but I think its fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names in the Temple

Names in the Temple are a dynamic entity, and you can tell the age of a priest that way. The Milestones are:

  * **Birth Name/1st Name: **Given by parent(s)/caretaker(s) at birth. A two letter syllable with a consonant and vowel or two vowels, i.e. Ga, Ao, Ki. Each one is linked to a gemstone, which will be used in future age milestones. A quick way to annoy a priest is by calling them their first name twice, such as Kiki, or Bebe. It's like saying Darling or Sweetheart. It's overly cute and typically used for children under five. Children at this point wear plain cotton clothes (or just cotton clothes in Artu or other modern settings).
  * **2nd Name:** Picked by the priest themselves on their twelfth birthday. It consists of a single consonant added to the end of the first name and corresponds to a type of metal used in their future jewelry, i.e. Gal, Bes. Speaking of, this is the age at which they receive the jewelry they will be wearing for the rest of their lives. The gems are real, but the metal parts are replaced with a "practice" material, such as wood (or plastic in Artu or other modern settings). Bracelets, necklaces, anklets, rings, and belts are common. No head jewelry yet.
  * **3rd Name** : Given on their sixteenth birthday. Represents the Temple, which they are then accepted to as a student. For example, Gal'Artu. They also replace the fake material in their jewelry with the metal in their name, and receive a piercing somewhere visible on their body.
  * **4th Name** : Picked by the priest themselves on their eighteenth birthday. It's a vowel paired with a consonant, i.e. Gal'Artu'Oz. It represents either a personality trait they have or would like to have, or for some other reason. It's the most versatile name. At this age, priests trade in their cotton garments for traditional clothing. Traditional clothing, in this case, being some kind of clothing on the bottom half (skirts, pants, shorts, etc., with no regards to gender) and less garments on top, for lack of a more descriptive way to say it. Traditionally, this means going bare chested, but this is an antiquated tradition, and only practiced in Mordi and occasionally Votul. Most priests opt for some type of cropped top, or bikini style type. The midriff must be exposed, but that is the only restriction. Otherwise, priests are free to dress as they please. An exception is made for jackets, as weather would sometimes prevent the traditional outfit from being, you know, sane. Tassels are common, as is mesh. Sexual relationships are now allowed, and often encouraged. A healthy sex life is considered, well, healthy. They are now considered an acolyte of the Temple.
  * **5th Name** : The name taken by the priest at twenty, in reference to one god to which they pledge themselves to in exchange for favor. A consonant paired with either a consonant and vowel or two vowels, i.e. Gal'Artu'Ozdol. In addition, priests now receive a headband, ringlet, or other such headpiece to signify their ability to now marry. This band is used to attach a scarf or hat or other head covering that shows marital status. They are now full fledged priests.



Priests typically shorten their names to the first two names, i.e., Gal'Artu'Ozdol --> Gal.

I suppose this is as good a time as any to explain marriage. Most priests do not marry (about 3 in 10 do). This is due to the idea that marriage is meant only for those who are dead certain that they are never going to be in a relationship with anyone else, ever, and that you shouldn't hit on them. Mainly because cheating on your spouse is grounds for being kicked out of the Temple (excluding cases of people being forced or coerced or other special circumstances).

Having said that, many priests never marry but are in meaningful relationships for life. Or in nonexclusive relationships, or other arrangements. Same-sex couples and couples that aren't hetero-normative are accepted and allowed to marry as well, provided they stick to the same rules as stated above. Some people aren't in relationships at all. It's whatever the priest wants. Marriage outside of the temple (priest/non-priest) works the same for the priest, but doesn't apply to the other party, so communication is a must in those cases.

Raising children is a similarly relaxed concept. It's not uncommon for two friends to decide they want to raise a kid and just have one. Or one person will want a child, and get someone to help them conceive one, and then step back and let the one priest raise the child entirely. Or adopt an orphan that the temple takes in. It's not a big deal, and can get some raised eyebrows in the Modern Day setting of Artu. "Yeah this is my dad." "And your mom?" "I don't have one." "What? Is she dead?" "Uh, no. Dad's friend conceived me." "???"


	5. Name Chart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chart of all name parts

As promised, here's the full name chart, along with the meaning of each.

** 1st/Birth Name (Gemstones) **

Ba - Pietersite

Da - Kunzite

Fa - Moonstone

Ga - Chrome Diopside

Ha - Bastnasite

Ja - Turkiyenite

Ka - Serpentine

La - Lazurite

Ma - Diaspore

Na - Zircon

Pa - Danbunite

Ra - Rhodochrosire

Sa - Rhodonite

Ta - Mexican Fire Opal

Va - Shell Stones

Wa - Charoite

Za - Carndian

Bi - Sphalerite

Di - Turquoise

Fi - Sapphire

Gi - Beryl

Hi - Meteorite

Ji - Dioptase

Ki - Sodalite

Li - Variscite

Mi - Septarian

Ni - Prehnite

Pi - Peridot

Ri - Kyanite

Si - Andalusite

Ti - Zebra Stone

Vi - Chalcedony

Wi - Ironstone

Zi - Coral

Bu - Spectrolite

Du - Heliodor

Fu - Verdite

Gu - Lava Rock

Hu - Spinel

Ju - Zoisite

Ku - Aquamarine

Lu - Morganite

Mu - Super Seven

Nu - Sunstone

Pu - Ametrine

Ru - Onyx

Su - Lapis Lazuli

Tu - Sillimanite

Vu - Eudialyte

Wu - Selenite

Zu - Mystic Quartz

Be - Stichtite

De - Andesine Feldspar

Fe - Moldavite

Ge - Emerald

He - Diamond

Je - Tanzanite

Ke - Triphane

Le - Ammolite

Me - Seraphinite

Ne - Obsidian

Pe - Fire Agate

Re - Sugilite

Se - Cavansite

Te - Benitoite

Ve - Tiger Iron

We - Orthoclase

Ze - Prasiolite

Bo - Spoumene

Do - Citrine

Fo - Druzy

Go - Amazonite

Ho - Hiddenite

Jo - Pyrite

Ko - Iolite

Lo - Tiffany Stone

Mo - Calcite

No - Pearl

Po - Tiger Eye

Ro - Calligraphy Stone

So - Petalite

To - Garnet

Vo - Labradorite

Wo - Shiva Lingam

Zo - Howlite

Ya - Agate

Yi - Black Star Diopside

Yu - Chrysanthemum Flower Stone

Ye - Hematite

Yo - Apatite

Ao - Bloodstone

Ai - Ruby

Ae - Tektite

Au - Scapolite

Oa - Larimar

Oi - Alexandrite

Oe - Rhyolite

Ou - Lepidolite

Ia - Magnetite

Io - Chrysocalla

Iu - Topaz

Ie - Quartz

Ea - Amber

Eo - Sphene

Ei - Chrusoberyl

Eu - Tourmaline

Ua - Hackmanite

Uo - Tremolite

Ui - Afghanite

Ue - Jeremejevite

Xa - Fluorite

Xe - Jade

Xi - Opalite

Xu - Chrysoprase

Xo - Malachite

Xy - Fuchsite

Cho - Azurite

Cha - Jasper

Chi - Aventurine

Che - Amethyst

**2nd Names (Metal)**

-d - Platinum

-n - Gold

-m - Silver

-l - Colbalt

-v - Steel

-s - Titanium

-g - Tungsten

-t - Ceramic Carbide

** 3rd Names (Temple) **

Artu

Mordi

Votul

**4th Names (Personality)**

Ab - Dependable

Ad - Enthusiastic

Af - Diligent

Ag - Creative

Aj - Sincere

Al - Diplomatic

Am - Observant

An - Affectionate

Ap - Generous

Ar - Gregarious

As - Anxious

At - Serious

Av - Disciplined

Az - Adaptive

Ob - Intelligent

Od - Humorous

Of - Loyal

Og - Aggressive

Oj - Easy-going

Ol - Passionate

Om - Joyful

On - Humble

Op - Stubborn

Or - Ambitious

Os - Lucky

Ot - Charismatic

Ov - Courageous

Oz - Sympathetic

** 5th Name (Pledged Deity) **

Dra - Sky-King

Man - She Who Blossoms

Ker - The Gatekeeper

Tra - The Maiden of Silk

Ref - Music-Maker

Ton - The Weaver

Gen - The Man of Metal

Den - The Flame's Bride

Bet - The High Empress

Las - Sun-Mother

Nan - The Infiltrator

Mar - The Wooden Maid

Zan - Daughter of Roses

Klo- Mother -or- Daughter of All

Pat - The Fae Queen

Dep - The Story-Teller

Map - The Socialite

Zra - Mother of the Deep

Nra - The Ship Maiden

Ron - The Good Potion-Maker

Kit - Star-Catcher

Mai - The Lady of War

Nai - The Medicine Maker

Zai - Queen of the Dead

Dol - Jewelry-Maker

San - The Lovers

Sha - The Inquisitor

Shu - Great General

Tro - The Beloved One

Shi - The Thief Matron

Pin - Peacemaker

Min - The Enchanted Matron

Nao - Luck-Bringer

Tao - Frost-Giver

Tef - Dream-Sower

Pal - The Thespian

Zro - Twin Sisters of the River and Lake

Kra - The Knight of All-Speech

Dor - Earth Mother

Nen - The Mayhem Woman

Ben - Law-Keeper

Bor - The Avenger

Len - Portrait Crafter

Lat - Plague Mother

Kro - The Winged One

Put - Daughter of Daisies

Dru - Moon-Mother

Mor - The Mealmaker

Sho - Griever

Tre - Season-Maker

Zon - Lady of Roses

Vil - Hearth Maiden

Von - The Wise One

Vel - Mother of Monsters

Vik - Provider

Vet - Insect-Sister

Zel - Sower of Discord

Zao - Dimension Dweller

Mur - Creature-Sister

Fao - Destiny-Writer

Bla - Friend to All

Blu - Dew-Bringer

Gro - Beautiful Being

Gra - The Carrier

Get - Swamp Brother

Pet - Riddle Maker

Ban - Deal-Binder

Bam - Dawn-Breaker

Bal - The Tale-Keeper

Bar - Sorrowful One

Bat - Twin Brothers of Coin

Bak - The Normal Man

Dan - The Scribe

Dam - The Carpenter

Dal - Guardian of the Damned

Dar - Pained Maiden

Dat - The Trickster

Dak - Lightning Woman

Lol - The Unbreakable One

Lam - Revelry Bringer

Lag - Secret-Keeper

Lon - Man of the Mind

Los - Madness Bringer

Tal - The Infernal Empress

Tap - The Eternal Mother

Tan - Great Teacher

Tam - Lady of the Jug

Top - The Divine Empress

Tot - The Traveling Peddler

Tat - He Who Runs

Dad - The High Midwife

Gag - The Lonesome Child

Bab - She of Hope

Lal - Queen of the High Mountain

Mao - Great Free Spirit

Bao - Time Maker

Pao - Foreseer

Kao - The Alluring One

Bia - Rain-Woman

Mia - Destroyer

Fia - Discoverer

Dia - She Who Rests

Lia - The Neon Girl

Tia - The Caregiver

Teo - Lady of Binding

Meo - The Blacksmith

Beo - Twin Spirits

Peo - Cave King

Leo - Well-Watcher

Keo - Fish-Sister

Deo - Far-Shooter

Duo - Father -or- Son of All

Puo - Informant

Muo - Eruption Spirit

Nuo - She Who Mediates

Neo - Shadow-Bringer

Luo - Nation Builder

Doi - Labyrinth Builder

Loi - Woman of Clouds

Moi - Gem-Grower

Koi - Sustenance Giver

Noi - The Racer

Poi - Rainbow-Maker

Vlo - Smoke-Lord

Vlu - Son of Roses

Vla - The Quiet Girl

Vli - The Fear Monger

Vle - Dusk Bringer

Via - The Patient Woman


	6. History and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misc. Worldbuilding

**A Bit of History**

Soder, the destroyed fourth temple, was also located in the Home Dimension. It was notable for being located near a river that runs through a vast desert, mostly inhabited by a sentient race of infernal beings, similar to tieflings but less magically inclined. The exact reason behind it's destruction has never been discovered, nor the murder of the 21 priests that lived there solved. It is thought that there was some warning given to the temple beforehand, as many of the children of the temple escaped by rafting down the river where they were taken in by Temple Mordi. A leading theory was that it was a ransacking, and that someone had warned the priests before it happened, at which point they defended the temple, but would not risk the children's lives. This happened not too long ago, and those children are in the Temples to this day, most of whom are 20+ now.

The ability to travel to different dimensions is a gift from Dimension Dweller, goddess of the different dimensions, and is maintained by Gatekeeper, goddess of Gates and Doors. This is due to the Home Dimension being unsuitable for most human life as they lack an inherent magical power, and as such the human species there is declining steadily, with the Temple being one of the only large settlements of them left. Basically, the universe itself is eroding away at the species of humanity. Other sentient species are thriving there still.

**Dance**

Dance is very important to the temple. Traditional Temple dance is mix of belly dance, swing, and 1920s showtunes. It's mostly very energetic and relies on strings, woodwinds, and percussion. It is used as a means of profit by Temple Mordi, about half this and half conventional profit earning in Temple Votul, and primarily ceremonial in Temple Artu.

** Misc. **

A fun tidbit is that people in the temple have no qualms cursing in the gods' names. "Sweet Mother of All" is a favorite.

The afterlife is a bit of an odd concept. Practitioners consider the soul an immutable construct. After you die, your soul goes to a different place of existence, and from there wanders to whichever afterlife it stumbles across. Priests believe if they are loyal to the temple, the Queen of the Dead will guide them to her castle and kingdom. Many legends focus on people getting lost on the way there and being brought back to the Dead Kingdom by Heroes.

About half of the kids raised in the Temple do not become priests, due to the strict no rule breaking policy. Nothing bad happens to them, they just continue life as normal without the priest powers.


	7. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules of the Temple. Last prewritten chapter of worldbuilding. More might be added if I see fit.

As stated before, half of the kids raised in the temple do not stick with priesthood. This is due to the very strict rule set. The consequence of breaking any of these rules is being excommunicated at worst (kept from contact with the temple at all), or the less extreme version, demotion from priest to practitioner. This is typically handled by the current Temple Head, with guardians if available getting input as well.

An unspoken rule is that anyone under 12 can begin studying to be a priest, so long as they achieve what they must by their 12th birthday, and have a full priest's sponsorship.

** Rules **

  1. No adornment besides the ones given at your 2nd name ceremony. Basically, that means no jewelry or accessories outside of the ones you wear all your life, which are presented to you on your 12th birthday. Gloves are an exception, as are other wintertime accessories when needed for warmth (although, due to the tradition of covering one's head only when married, headbands are preferred over hats in winter. Either are acceptable, however). Hair ties are allowed but hair must be tied up with cotton string until 18.
  2. In the same vein, priests under 18 must dress in cotton clothing exclusively. After 18, any material can be worn, but your midriff must be exposed, if not your full top. Jackets are an exception, and can be worn at any age with any material (to the relief of the many 18-year-olds who must abide school dress code in modern settings). Sweat jackets are considered jackets, so long as they zip up (i.e., not sweatshirts). Suit coats are used often in business settings.
  3. No willful sex with anyone under the age of 18. It is also custom, if it is illegal where the priest lives, that this act be reported to the authorities as well. This also applies to the under-18 priests. No sex. Period.
  4. Similarly, if you are married, do not have willful sex with anyone besides your spouse. Surrogate parenthood in places that do not have artificial insemination is not considered having sex so long as you clear it with the surrogate or donor and the Temple Head. Notably, if your spouse is not involved in the temple, this rule does not apply to them, only the priest spouse.
  5. At age 12, you are expected to have all of the gods memorized, along with their domains. Nothing outside of that is required, but most memorize the different name parts as well. This is traditionally taught to the young child by the guardian or parent, but not always.
  6. At age 16, you are expected to be able to recite a poem abridging the Temple's history. There are several approved ones to pick from, of varying lengths and languages. You are also expected to know some key phrases in the Original Language, though you aren't required to be fluent.
  7. At age 18, you are expected to perform one traditional solo dance. You can use an existing choreography or make your own. Typically a full priest will be chosen to mentor and coach the younger priest on the different dance techniques during age 16-17.
  8. At age 20, you must declare a god in which to beg favor from. Usually at this point, the priest will have begun to receive aid or dreams from a specific god, in an attempt by the gods to get the priest to swear to them.
  9. Each god may or may not have other rules that they must follow. These are handled individually.
  10. If a priest breaks a law from their land or otherwise does something that might deserve punishment, a complaint might be filed with the Temple Head, who then will likely consult a priest in service to the Law-Keeper and the offender's fate shall be debated with any affected parties, the family, and friends. This doesn't usually happen, however, due to notoriously indifferent Temple Heads and the general lax attitude of the Temple as a whole. However, often the Temple Head will want to be made aware of illegal activities in order to monitor the situation.
  11. The priest must attend all of the monthly festivals. if they are ill enough to where they cannot attend, the Temple Head is alerted, and they will plead with the gods to overlook the absence. Assuming the priest has not been an issue, this will likely work. Monthly festivals are also a large cultural and commercial event, and many choose to set up a market stall there. Festivals are all day events, with a kick-off at dawn and a closing ceremony right after sundown.



**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Posted from my Blogspot: https://marsownstheearth.blogspot.com/
> 
> I love answering questions, so if you have any at all, please let me know in the comments :)


End file.
